My Gangster Hero
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: She felt hopeless, useless, and weak. Why should she stay alive when no one wants her? She stared at the rushing water that hit the shore rapidly. She looked at her arms, scars trailed up and down her arms. Ugly. Slut. Nerd. Loser. And more, she took a step closer to the edge of the bridge. "Why am I still living?" No answer only the reply from the wind.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Gangster Hero

Chapter: One

Summary: She felt hopeless, useless, and weak. Why should she stay alive when no one wants her? She stared at the rushing water that hit the shore rapidly. She looked at her arms, scars trailed up and down her arms. Ugly. Slut. Nerd. Loser. And more, she took a step closer to the edge of the bridge. "Tell me why am I still living?" No answer only the reply from the wind. "Figures no one will answer someone like me! Why am I so stupid?" She laughed bitterly no one answered her screams so she jumped.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!

Her head was down looking at the brown tile as she walked down the cowered hall. Her book was tilted to the right, her long black sleeves covered her pale hands. Laughs and whisper filled the hallway and she hold her math book tighter to her chest. Her shoulder length blonde hair sway with her movements hitting the lockers that line against the hall. Her music filled her ears as she tried to keep her distance from everyone. Her heart beat against her big chest people were staring at her laughing and pointing. Someone tripped her and she felled her math books hitting the ground her red rimmed glasses hit the ground breaking in half. People snicker and laugh they're bitter laughs echoed into her ears, she could already feel the tears welling up.

"Watch we're you're going klutz" Someone shouted

She picked up her broken glasses and put them on, she quickly pick up her books and scurried down the hallway. Her long red skirt was making her slower but somehow she managed to get to class on time. She sat in her seat which was in the very back, her eyes darted to her old sister Michele Heartfilia. She was laughing with her popular friends, she spared a glance at Lucy and gave her a sad look. Lucy shake with anger her body shake and trembled, she quickly stood up leaving all her stuff on her desk. She looked out the window it was cloudy and pouring down rain she smiled for the first time in a long time. She took her blonde pigtails out of their hair ties and started to walk out of the class unnoticed. She walked into the bathroom and ripped up her long skirt along with her long black sleeves. Scars trailed down her arms words that her classmates shouted at her showed on her skinny pale arms. Ugly. Slut. Nerd. Loser. Klutz. Dumbass. And more, she slowly took off her broken glasses and threw them into the trash can. She walked out of the bathroom with a shaky sob. She ran and no one could stop her now, her long legs making each step bigger than the next. Her tears blended in with the rain, mud splashed on her silky smooth skin as she ran in a mud puddle making her loafers all wet. She stopped at the bridge and started to walk the rest of the way, her mind raced. _What will Nee-Chan think?_ Lucy asked herself but got _She wouldn't care all she cares about is her popularity_. _ What about mom? What about mom she's dead. Then what about dad? He wouldn't care he didn't notice you all he cares about is Michele._ She shook her head erasing all thoughts she hopped onto railing and looked up at the grey sky. Cars whoosh by not even sparing a glance at the blonde, she took a deep breath. She felt hopeless, useless, and weak. Why should she stay alive when no one wants her? She stared at the rushing water that hit the shore rapidly. She looked at her arms, scars trailed up and down her arms. Ugly. Slut. Nerd. Loser. And more words carved on her arm, she took a step closer off the railing of the bridge.

"Tell me why I'm still living?" She screamed

No answer only the reply from the wind.

"Figures no one will answer someone like me! Why am I so stupid?" She laughed bitterly

No one answered her screams so she jumped, her body was in a dive position arms stretched out eyes closed body facing forward. Her eyes snapped open to something grabbing her wrist. She turn around quickly to see raven spiky hair and navy blue eyes. He pulled her into his chest, they were still falling slowly she didn't even think when they will splash to their deaths.

"What the fuck are you doing blondie?" he shouted over the roaring of the waves and the tapping of the rain.

She couldn't answer because they hit the water, her eyes immediately closed. Her mouth open for air but she grasped water, her eyes snapped open and she silently screaming. Lucy couldn't swim. The raven hair boy grabbed her wrist again and started to swim again, they reached the surface and Lucy started to cough rapidly. She looked up to see the boy glaring down at her, she felt his grip loosen and she began to panic.

"Don't let go! Please I don't know how to swim" She begged him

His grip tighten after her response, he sigh he didn't really want to deal with this chick. He guide her to the shore and sat down on the mud along with Lucy right by him.

"Tell me why you were trying to kill yourself" He demanded

"I'll tell you after I get your name" Lucy stated

"Gray Fullbuster. You?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy pulled her legs to her knees and tightly wrapped her arms around them. Her toes wiggled in the mud, she closed her eyes.

"I wanted to die. No one will care anyways I'm just a loser a bookworm a nerd a slut. Heck even my own sister doesn't even talk to me anymore! My dad only cares about his job and Michele, my mom only cared for me but now she's died. She died four months ago. I don't even know why I'm telling a stranger…" She ranted

"You're telling me because I told you to blondie." Gray deadpanned "Don't ever kill yourself again got it chick. We don't need some innocent by stander getting arrested for your suicide"

"Got it grumpy" Lucy pouted

"I gotta go blondie, I got a meeting with my gang and I'm already late. By the way you owe me" Gray stated while standing up

He started to walk away he smack the back of Lucy's head and she whipped around to find him halfway gone.

"Why the hell you smack me upside the hell you bastard" She shouted

He gave a slight wave "Because it's a warning not to do that ever again go it blondie"

"IT's Lucy!" She yelled

He laughed and disappeared, she stood their smiling for the first time in a long time. She started to skip down the muddy pathway she hummed all the way home with a goofy smile. She open the brown door and walked in, it was quite the smell of loneliness and bark hit her straight on. She shuffle down the hall and walked into her bedroom to find her big sister sitting on her pink bed. Her head snapped toward Lucy and she glared she quickly stood up. Her blue eyes spotted her sister shivering and she hurried toward the bathroom to get a blue towel. She wrapped it around her baby sister's shoulders and quickly started the bath. They sat in the bathroom in silence.

"Where did you go?" Michele question

"I went to the bridge" Lucy replied

"Where mom died in that car accident?" Michele asked

"Yes that one Nee-chan. Why are you asking anyways it's not like you care"

"I do care" She yelled

"If you did then why are you not doing anything when your group bullies me along with the rest of the god damn school? See you don't fucking care" Lucy cried

Michele took a step back and turned off the water, she flopped down on the toilet. Lucy undressed herself and step into the medium size bath tub, she rested her head onto back of the bath tub.

"Did you try to kill yourself today?" Michel question her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucy closed her eyes "No why do you ask?" she lied without hesitation

"Just wondering…"

Michele stood up and left the bathroom, Lucy smiled and felt the back of her head where Gray hit her. She started to hum happily, the steam danced around her bathing figure.

"Thank you my gangster hero"


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes open shouts ring through my ears and I slyly walked out of my room. I looked in the hallway to see my sister crying and dad throwing a vase onto the ground it was mom's vase it shattered into a thousand of pieces. My eyes widen and my hands clenched to my sides.

"She's not my daughter so don't you dare call that piece of trash my daughter!" Jude screamed

"But!" Michele tried to protest

"She's adopted Michele! The only reason why she's still here is because she reminds me so much of Layla. You feel the same way to don't you? Don't you!"

"I DO OKAY! She reminds me so much of mom it's scary and so I kept her by my side." Michele yelled

My heart shattered my whole life was a lie! My fucking life was a total lie. Tears finally came rushing down, my body tremble and I couldn't breathe.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY MOM'S VASE!" I roared

Their heads snapped toward me their eyes wide, my feet moved on its own and I quickly picked up the broken pieces.

"If you feel if I'm trash then I'll leave. AND THEN YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO REMIND OF MOM"

"Don't you dare call her mom. She's not your mother" Jude shouted

"She is my mom. She cared for me she raised me. So she will be my mother until the very end. But you won't be my dad and you Michele won't be my big sister" My voice was deadly calm

My blood splashed onto the floor and I put the broken pieces into my jean pocket. I quickly raced up the stairs and threw my door open. I quickly put my clothes books and other things I need in my suit case.

"Don't go. Please" Michele begged

She grabbed my wrist and I pulled away making her stumble back.

"I will go Michele. And I won't come back and I'll show you along with Jude that I'm not trash that I'm not something you can play with" I hissed

I stomped down stairs and slammed the door shut the cold wind greeted me. I walked down the side walk and finally got to the bus station and sat down on the ground. I reached into my pocket for broken pieces of the vase I hold the violet and blue pieces. Blood drip from my head and I started to cry, my hair was covering my face and my ass was sitting on my suit case. I felt a flick on my forehead and I looked up to see my savoir Gray.

"Why you crying now blondie?" he question

"I found out I was adopted and they only kept me because I looked like my dead foster mom. And now I don't have nowhere to go" I cried

He sat beside me and patted my back, I dropped the pieces and looked at Gray with wide eyes.

"Don't worry blondie. You owe me so let's get some ice cream" he stated

"You don't know how to comfort a crying girl don't you?" I giggle

"Sorry not many girls I know cry. Well maybe a few but they haven't cried. So let's go blondie" Gray grunted

He stood up and hold his hand out toward me, my heart started to race.

"Hey! My name is Lucy not blondie." I pouted

I took his hand and he helped me up I grabbed my suit case and let Gray drag me around. I couldn't help but stare the sun was shining making its rays look down on Gray making him look sexy, I blushed. We stopped at this building that say Fairy Tail we walked in and everyone stared at us I fidget nervously.

"Lucy this is my gang. Gang this is Lucy." Gray lazily introduce

"Gray who exactly is she?" a white hair girl with blue eyes eyed me

"Are they going to hurt me two?" I whisper

"Awe dear you looked like you been crying! Come over here and I'll get you some ice cream" the girl awed

She grabbed my hand and lend me toward the bar, I took a seat and wait for my ice cream. Gray sat beside me and lean by my ear

"She's Mirajane." He whisper

Mirajane came back with a smile and handed me strawberry ice cream.

"So are you and Gray a couple?" She question

"No! I mean we meet yesterday and I'm just owing him since he saved me" I exclaim

"How did he save you?" a pink hair guy asked

I played with my fingers and looked down and I bit my lip.

"I jumped off a bridge"

"Why?!" Exclaim a girl with wavy blue hair

"I wasn't wanted…I was bullied. I had no friends, my mom that I just found out wasn't my real mom died. My foster dad doesn't care about me either did my foster sister. My whole life was a lie" I choked out

My hands reached for the ice cream and I started it eat it forgetting about my bleeding hand. My long sleeved shirt rolled up and little bit and Mirajane screamed, her eyes were wide with pity. She shakily pointed toward my arms and I once again looked down. _Here it comes, here comes the words you freak!_ Gray's eyes widen along with the rest of the people, my heart shattered if it was even possible.

"You did this?" another white hair girl asked

"Yah, are you guys going to call me a freak two? I wouldn't be surprise everyone does." I laughed dryly "I think I should be going. I'll give you money later Gray then you won't have to hang out with a freak like me"

I stood up and ran out of the building my hair bangs kept getting into my eyes and I kept stumbling. I rolled down a hill and my body jerk making my head hitting tree. Then it was black.

Normal P.O.V

Gray ran after her he was so close to grabbing her wrist until she tremble over her feet and rolled down a hill hitting her head in the progress. He slide down the hill and lifted her head up, blood was rushing down her head. He sigh and took off his jacket he tied it around Lucy's head trying to stop the bleeding. Gray picked her up bridal style and started to jog back to Fairy Tail. He open the doors and laid her down on the bar. Everyone was rushing about trying to save the poor girl _again_ a small smile form onto Lucy's sleeping figure. Gray flopped onto a bar stool and stared at Lucy, his mind raced he closed his eyes.

"You owe me again blondie" he sigh

Lucy let out a whimper and she started to silently cry in her sleep. Gray quickly grip her pale hand that was stain with blood.

"What has this girl gone through?" Lisanna asked

"I don't know. I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's eyes open she looked around to see everyone sleeping, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She changed out of her clothes and put on a black tee shirt with a broken heart in the middle and short shorts. She walked out and looked at the scars engrave on her arm, _I better hurry and go before my kidnappers hurt me even more._ She ran out of the door, her eyes searching for anything she remembers but she couldn't remember anything. _Where am I? Wait…who am I?_ Lucy stopped walking she was at the bridge she hold her head and dropped to her knees she started to breath heavily. She started to lose her breath it was getting harder for her to breathe, and a migraine started to form.

~!~!~

"Gray! Lucy's gone" Natsu shouted

Gray's eyes snapped open and he looked around to see what his hand beholding was a TV remote.

"We need to find her before she does something terrible!" Mirajane shuttered "We need to get her back to her family."

"What family?" Gray snorted "Her dad doesn't want her anymore, her mom died four months ago, and her big sister was just using her like her dad."

"Poor kid" Marco stated

"We need to get her before she does something stupid! Split up and look for her" Erza shouted

They nodded and ran out. Gray stopped at the park his mind was spinning _where is she? _ He didn't know why he cared so much about her but he knew he would do anything to hear her laugh and smile again.

"_Gray when you find someone you love don't let them go. Because when you find that person I won't be here to say hi" Ur whisper _

"_No! Don't die please, fight the cancer! I need you we need you don't go….please don't go" Gray begged _

"_I'm sorry. Gray remember protect anyone you can and show them the love they deserve" She choked out_

_Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing, Gray's eyes widen and let out a scream._

Gray clenched his fist and ran toward the bridge.

~!~!~!~!~

Lucy stood up and gripped the railing, tears started to form because of her pounding head.

"_Ugly!" _

"_Slut!" _

"_Wannabe" _

"_Nerd"_

"_Bookworm"_

"_Dumbass"_

"_Go die."_

"_I can't believe you're Michele's little sister she's so hot and you're not"_

Lucy covered her ears and tightly closed her eyes, she gritted her teeth and bit her lower lip.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed

She stumbled backwards and a kid from her school pushed her off the bridge her eyes snapped open as she reached out.

~!~!~

_Damn the bridge! Why the bridge again?_ Gray ran up the side walk and sigh in relief as he saw Lucy he was about to walk toward her.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Lucy screamed

His eyes widen and took a step back, Lucy stumbled back and a kid pushed her off the bridge. _Fuck you! Oh god not this again._ He ran toward her and jumped off the bridge, he reached out for Lucy's hand and he was about to grabbed it when they hit the water. He closed his eyes before opening them again, he quickly looked around searching for the blonde. He jumped up and took another deep breath before going back down, he saw a flash of bubbles and quickly swam toward them. He saw Lucy laying on the floor her eyes closed he grabbed her hand and pushed upwards. They reached the surface and he took a deep breaths before going to shore. He laid her down and felt her neck not hearing a heartbeat. _"I'm sorry Gray. Protect anyone you can and show them the love they deserve" _Gray started to push her chest then breathed into her mouth and did the process over again. Her eyes snapped open and she started to cough, she sat up and looked at Gray.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" Lucy question

Gray eyes widen, _the impact from the tree must've whipped her memory. _

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and you're Lucy Heartfilia. And you're in Magnolia." Gray explain

"Why can't I remember anything?" Lucy asked

"Because you have memory lost by hitting a tree pretty hard"

"GRAY! YOU FOUND HER GOOD JOB." Erza yelled

Lucy hurried behind Gray, Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Wendy came rushing down.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked

"I'm fine." Lucy shuttered

"Don't you support GraLu?" Mirajane asked Lisanna

"Of course! They are so cute" Lisanna squealed

"GraLu?" Lucy asked while tilting her head cutely.

"Gray and Lucy! I made up the name myself" Mirajane explain

"Mirajane you should have been searching for Lucy not making stupid names" Gray bluntly stated while slightly blushing.

"You're so mean!" Mirajane pouted

"Hello Lucy-Nee. I'm Wendy, do you have anywhere to go?" Wendy greeted shyly

"No I don't" Lucy said embarrassed

"You can stay with me"

"Thanks"

"Yo Ice head! This is the third time you saved her what are you? Her savoir?" Natsu mocked

"Flame head at least I can do something then eat everything all day" Gray growled

"You wanna go"

"Nope I'm fine here"

"Shut up!"

"Shut doesn't go up but gas prices do!"

"Stop being a smart ass"

"I was always smart"

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted

Lucy's eyes widen and she fainted, Lisanna sweat dropped and sighed.

"Guys…"

No response

"GUYS! LUCY FAINTED" Lisanna screamed

Everyone looked at the sleeping blonde, they took a step forward.

"Mom" she cried

Lucy turned on her side and started to cry.

"_Mom!" Lucy screamed _

_She ran by her mother's side, her broken and bruise body laid stiff. _

"_Miss you need to stay in the waiting room"_

"_I promised my mom I'll always be by her side! I'm not going anywhere" Lucy yelled _

"_You have two."_

"_Lucy baby, be a good girl. Always remember not to let those around you fade. Always remember don't let anyone break you, you're beautiful the way you are. And you'll always be my baby girl." _

_Lucy stopped walking and watched as her mother was wheeled in the emergency room. _

_Few Hours Later_

"_We're sorry to announce Layla Heartfilia is dead." _

"_No! No this can't be true tell me it's a lie." Lucy cried _

"_I'm sorry." _

"Mom."


End file.
